Madness Combat 1
Madness Combat is the first episode in the series. It was released onto Newgrounds.com on July 25th, 2002 where it immediately became a success, earning a Daily Second place award. As of February 2010 this very episode has over 2.7 million views on Newgrounds. Plot In this episode we meet the protagonist, later to be named Hank J. Wimbleton, for the first time. The animation begins with a number of characters standing around a tree, and a dancing man in the background, all with not a single distinction from Hank. One of them is holding a boom box radio that plays the chicken dance, to which the others are listening or dancing. Hank, all of a sudden, tries to take the boom box, but its owner pushes him to the floor: it was this that triggered Hank to start his aggression. Because of this riots were started among the other characters: everyone tries to assault Hank. Hank defends himself by melee, firearms and grenades which he was carrying in his pockets. At one point Jesus, who distinguishes himself from the rest of the characters with his goatee, his long hair and the halo that floats above his head, appears to take out Hank. He turns two of the corpses into zombies by a type of electrostatic rays. Upon contact, these rays do not only revive the people but also modify their motion and tint their bare skin green. They give another try at attacking Hank, but again don't stand a chance, and receive a second fatal beating. When Hank tries to shoot Jesus he defends himself by quickly summoning a cross-shaped spirit shield. Jesus now forces Hank to the floor by the same type of electrostatic rays, and resumes his revival session. When Jesus realizes his zombies do not offer enough offensive power, he decides to summon a cannon that fires a few shots at Hank, which he dodges by crawling and jumping: this is his chance to fire a few rounds through the unaware Jesus' face and kill numerous other characters who appear in the scene. Now Hank is the only living character left in the animation. He dances to the music and a text appears: And so on this day our hero had slain thirty men. And he would later admit to having a good time doing it. Thirty two people actually, if you count the zombies. Trivia *This is the shortest episode. *This episode has the lowest body count. *It is the only episode without blood. *This episode's quality is notably lower than any episode that follows. *This episode does not really link to the rest. *This is the only episode Hank does not die or is seen dead. *This is the only episode that does not have Tricky in it. *This is the first episode with Jesus in it. *The song in the background is DJ Birdy - Chicken Dance. *This episode has some bodies and feet backwards. *This episode has some feet upside-down. *This episode had the hands look like alien hands. *In reality the sawed off shotgun only shoots 2 rounds but Hank's shotgun shoots 3 rounds before discarding it. *In the beginning, all the characters show only 1 foot except the man with the boom-box. External Links *Madness Combat at Krinkels's website Category:Madness Combat Episode Category:Animations